fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
What Lies Below
What Lies Below In Boston, a visibly sick man named Radjan Vandenkemp from the Netherlands arrives on the sixteenth floor of an office building, only to collapse and die. The veins in his body erupt with blood, spraying surrounding witnesses. The Fringe team arrive on site, and while interviewing the witnesses, Mike who rode up with the victim also becomes sick. The sick man attempts to leave the building, only to be stopped by Walter, who sees the man spray out blood and realizes there is a contagion. The building is quarantined with Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, and the rest of the witnesses still inside. The CDC set up base outside the building, and soon clash with Walter, who wants some blood samples to take back to his lab at Harvard. As another witness, Linda the receptionist, falls ill, the rest begin panicking that the virus is an airborne contagion. Olivia discovers that the Dutch man was an oil consultant who arrived to meet with Vincent Ames, one of the other office workers trapped in the building. Walter explains that viruses have forms of "personalities," that influence their hosts to act in certain ways. He postures that the virus is not airborne after all, but needs more samples for further tests. Meanwhile the infected receptionist is influenced by the virus, jumps out a window, and also scares Peter into falling into an infected pool of blood. The woman is sprayed with decontaminate spray, as Peter quickly rinses himself off. Knowing he is likely infected, Peter searches through the Dutch man's pockets, finding a set of car keys that contains a briefcase infected by the virus. Walter continues his theory that the virus wants to escape the building, hence the Dutch man spraying out blood only when surrounded by people, and the receptionist jumping out the building to spread it further. The virus was found on a sample taken 10 miles below the earth, and may be 75,000 years old that was responsible for wiping out the Ice Age mammals. As a bio hazard team enters the building to test people for the virus, a CDC official makes the order for the army to prepare for a "level six eradication" because they still do not know how to contain it. After Peter manages to fake the test and hide his infection, he and Olivia begin leading a team of healthy people outside the building. Before he is able to leave however, his nose bleeds, clearly revealing he is infected. While the virus overtakes Peter's health and sanity, Walter becomes more and more distressed as he fears losing his son again, and accidentally blurts out that he "can't let Peter die again" to Astrid Farnsworth. Despite the threat of eradication and death, he and Astrid remain in the building to run further tests on the Dutch man. He realizes that sulfuric ash killed the virus thousands of years ago, and successfully finds a cure with some horseradish he found in the office break room. The CDC agrees to allow Olivia to enter the building and re-turn on the air ventilation system and spread some phetonol gas to gain time while the cure is synthesized. While inside Peter attacks her, but Olivia is able to turn it on, successfully knocking out the building's occupants. Peter and everyone is given the cure. Astrid later approaches Walter and asks what he meant when he said he couldn't let Peter die again, to which he responds by saying "some things are better off left alone."